Unraveling
by Immicolia
Summary: In which Izaya decides to make unraveling the mystery of who Tsukumoya Shinichi is his hobby for a while. Although the game does not go as smoothly as planned.
1. First Salvo

Written for a prompt on drrrkink, and also because I love the hell out of these two and as such couldn't resist a prompt about them. Due to the nature of the characters (and the prompt for that matter, which was for cybersex) about 99% of this fic wound up being in chatlog format. I still feel like I need to apologize profusely for that.

* * *

Izaya has a file on Tsukumoya Shinichi, just as he has files on most everyone who might ever be of possible interest. But unlike the others, this particular file remains aggravatingly thin in relation to just how much effort has been put into it.

Tsukumoya Shinichi. No available photographs, no physical description. Real name or alternate aliases: unknown. Age: unknown. Gender: presumed to be male but ultimately unknown. Current or even previous addresses: unknown. Family: unknown. Close associates: unknown. Writer of a few books on odd happenings in Ikebukuro and a dealer in information occasionally although he prefers to remain a neutral party. A self-proclaimed "observer". Exclusively works online, almost entirely out of a personal private chatroom that he claims to be in twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. A statement that appears to be true no matter how impossible it might seem.

Everything is a row of question marks and vague facts that Izaya eyes sourly from time to time. He dislikes not knowing things. He dislikes the fact that no matter how deep he digs he can't seem to unearth any further details even more.

Tsukumoya Shinichi is akin to a ghost, except Izaya doesn't believe in such things. Certainly he is well acquainted with the unusual, but more often than not the simplest answer is the proper one and he prefers to believe that there is nothing unnatural about Tsukumoya beyond the man's astounding ability to cover his tracks.

It's late one evening, while frowning at this file once again, that Izaya decides to make unraveling the mystery that is Tsukumoya Shinichi his hobby for a little while. Something to toy with and fill the time while larger plans slowly unfurl. Everyone needs distractions now and again, and while most people choose more mundane things Izaya considers himself to be far removed from "most people".

It's with this in mind that he logs in to a certain chatroom.

_Orihara Izaya, reborn!_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Ah! Why hello there!

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I have to say I'm surprised to see you here today. Usually you only show up when you want something, and there's nothing particularly exciting going on of late that you'd need to consult me about.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Or at least, nothing that you're not already directly involved with.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I can't simply make a social call?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You could call it that, but we'd both know it for the lie that it is. You want something. Or you're terribly bored. Maybe you just feel like seeing if you could actually manage to get one over on me.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Then again, by your standards maybe that is a social call. You've never struck me as a particularly social creature. Although that doesn't seem quite right. Maybe "social but incapable of actually being social" is a bit closer to the mark.

_Orihara Izaya_  
You have so many misconceptions about me, it's starting to make me question your sources and if you're anywhere near worth what I pay you.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Most personal impressions I have of you are from direct observation in this room, so if they're wrong then I congratulate you on your spectacular mask. But I'm not entirely convinced that they're wrong. Maybe your masks are so good your true self is hidden even from you.

_Orihara Izaya_  
But not from you.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Well, I am a student of human behaviour, just as you are.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Whatever. I'm getting bored with this tiresome circular nonsense. That's not why I'm here.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You still haven't said why you're here. Not beyond vaguely terming it a "social call" anyway, so I was trying to be social. Do you have a better idea?

_Orihara Izaya_  
I could ask you what you're wearing.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Now that's a clumsy proposition if I've ever heard one. Do you really want to go there?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Why not? Doesn't it seem like we've been circling each other like this for months now?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
No, not even a little bit. And I'm well aware of your history of toying with and using people this way. It's kind of funny that you're trying to do it with me, though. And here of all places. I wasn't aware you were into cyber sex.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I'm not. But you must be. You've said before that you're in this room twenty-four-seven, haven't you? That doesn't leave much room for other urges.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Maybe I'm more like you than you think and don't have much in the way of those other urges.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Are you?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I'm not really inclined to talk about myself. You know that.

_Orihara Izaya_  
So you won't tell me what you'd do if we were face to face. Maybe you're sitting down and I decide to straddle your legs. What then?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're actually doing it. I have to say, I'm surprised. I was sure you had more pride than this.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Like you say, I'm bored and a little curious. That's a dangerous combination for me. So. What would you do? You present yourself as masculine in here but are you? No one knows anything about you, not even your real name. Satisfy some of my curiosity at least.

_Orihara Izaya_  
If we were face to face. If I straddled you. If I leaned in close and kissed you. What would you do?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
And if I said that I'd punch you for your trouble?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Then I'd be somewhat disappointed at how average you are. Are you really that average?

...

...

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
You're being awfully quiet.

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I think I'd pull your hair a bit. You like to believe that you're clever and always in control, but you're not. Not by a long shot. I'm here to prove you wrong.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I'd pull your head back.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I'd bite your lip.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I'd make you gasp.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're not the one in control. Not here. Certainly you could walk out at any time, but in the end this is my room, and while you're here you're subject to my whims. I could strike you silent if I wanted to.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Would you?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I don't think so. I enjoy our little back and forths. Even this one, as odd as it is. So now that I've told you what I'd do, it's your move.

_Orihara Izaya_  
You make it sound like we're playing a game here.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Aren't we?

_Orihara Izaya_  
I suppose we are. The oldest game in the world on one of the newest playing fields. It's rather exciting when you think of it that way.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Except we're hardly the first people to play, even on this sort of field.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Don't bleed all the fun out of it. Honestly. Although I have to admit, this would be a little more entertaining if I knew more about you. I could get far more interestingly descriptive that way, don't you think. Let you know just how I'm touching you and all.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
That's disappointing. Now you're back to being clumsily obvious. You know I'm not about to tell you anything about myself so why ask?

_Orihara Izaya_  
I suppose I just couldn't resist. Maybe I was hoping to catch you at a weak moment. You know very well what I look like, after all. You could be picturing me all naked and spread wide and wanting.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
We're jumping ahead to naked already? What about foreplay?

_Orihara Izaya_  
You're the one making foreplay complicated by not even letting me know what you're wearing. So yes, we're naked now.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Ah, maybe I should just take the lead. You're clearly lacking in imagination. I keep expecting better of you and yet you always fall just a tiny bit short of expectations. Maybe you really are losing your touch, not just as an informant but as the grand manipulator you believe yourself to be.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Now don't make that face. I know you're sulking. But I'll make it better for you. I'll kiss you, slow and deep, and nothing else will matter. Nothing but my hands on your body and just how I can make you feel.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I knew it. You have done this before.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
When did I say that I hadn't? You're the one who started this. Don't go acting all arrogantly superior about it now. You're the one who kissed me. You're the one who whisked our clothes away. Now what do you want? Or should I just tell you what I want?

_Orihara Izaya_  
I know you're going to anyway. How do you want me? On my back or on my knees? Or do you want me in you? That would be nice. I think I like the thought of that one especially.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You just keep jumping ahead so quickly. Let's have you kneeling. I bet you don't do that often. Kneeling and you'd be such a tease while you sucked my cock, wouldn't you? It's a seemingly submissive position, but there's power there. You know that and you're the type to take advantage of that fact, aren't you?

_Orihara Izaya_  
I take advantage of whatever I can. Why should sex be any different? And I know I could make you scream. I bet I could take it all in. Swallow every last inch of you, nice and slow.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Has anyone ever deepthroated you, Tsukumoya? You spend all your time here so I can't help but wonder. How long could you last like that, with me licking you up and down? My hot mouth wrapped around your dick. I'm good at it, you know.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Such a modest little cocktease.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I'd even let you come in my mouth if you wanted. Down my throat. I'd swallow it all. I think I like you well enough to let you.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Mmm. But I don't want to just come in your mouth. I want you in my lap, riding my dick.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Now who's jumping ahead?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I imagine you'd make the most wonderful faces. All twisted up and needy and not wanting to admit how much you enjoy it. How much you want my cock pushed up inside you.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Mmm. Does Tsukumoya have a big enough dick to satisfy me though?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You don't have to worry about lack of satisfaction. Skill is far more important than size, don't you think? I could probably satisfy you just with my fingers.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're easy, Orihara. A desperate, needy, thing. Sex is a means to an end for you, you're not interested if there isn't a clear purpose to it, but that doesn't stop you from enjoying it.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Where *do* you hear these things?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I have my sources just as you have yours and I'm certainly not about to tell.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Mmm. I wonder how tight you are.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Ask your "sources" since you seem to think you have some kind of an insight on my sex life.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I think I've already pointed out that you don't actually have a proper sex life, Orihara. And besides, it would be far more fun to find out for myself. Don't you think?

_Orihara Izaya_  
You won't be finding out much this way.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Still no imagination. And you were so into playing along for a while. Really, you were the one who started all of this so enthusiastically. Is it because you only enjoy games when you think you have the upper hand?

...

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Ah, you're sulking again. Don't be like that. I have no problems letting you think you're in control. I'm sure that gets you off more than anything. And sitting on my lap, riding my cock, you would have control. Just how fast or slow, it's all up to you. I won't even touch you.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Unless you want it.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Do you want me to?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Of course.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
He speaks!

_Orihara Izaya_  
Don't start. Maybe a little passiveness *would* be nice. Although ultimately it wouldn't be very much fun. I'd much rather have you use me however you'd like. You said you'd take the lead, after all, don't stop now.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Or are you afraid to enjoy yourself? Afraid that I might get some kind of hook into you? Afraid to want me?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Maybe I'd rather just watch you.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
That probably makes you crazy. You're the one who likes to watch people react, after all. But I'm an observer too and I want to watch you ride me. I want to watch how you move. I want to watch all the expressions you'd make.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I want you to BEG me to touch you, Orihara.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I want you needy and desperate and wanting me so badly that you come the instant my hand touches your dick. Shaking and gasping for air and the only way to stop you from screaming is for me to stick my tongue down your throat.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Because even when you think you're in control, you're not. Especially not here.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Ha! And you are?

_Orihara Izaya_  
How much longer could you last, I wonder? Because I want it.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I want you to come inside me.

_Orihara Izaya_  
That's what you want to hear, right?

_Orihara Izaya_  
You want me to crack. To scream that I need it. To make it plainly obvious that this is your domain. There's no debate about that. This is your room, your rules, and I'll scream for you if that's what you want. But I want to feel it.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Come inside me. Make me scream even more.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You want it?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Do it.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I should make you beg for it.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I don't beg, and you wouldn't last long enough to make me.

_Orihara Izaya_  
You're on the edge, aren't you? Just let go. Fill me up. I'm not begging for it. I'm demanding it. I want it.

...

...

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
You're being quiet again. Are you having issues typing with one hand?

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I'm just thinking about how interesting this is. Things are never dull when you show up in here.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Don't go thinking I instigated this just for your entertainment.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I wouldn't think that for an instant. And now the question at hand is: "will there be a repeat."

_Orihara Izaya_  
I suppose that depends on both your mood and mine. But I should be going now. I've dallied long enough. There are far more important things that require my attention.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Of course. Use me and run. I'm not in the least bit surprised. You're not the sort to connect with anyone. There's a part of me that questions if you did this for any reason beyond seeing if you could.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
That's fine with me, though. I find you just as interesting as I'm sure you find me. If you want to try it again I can't say I'd be opposed to the idea. And I'll always be here.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Of course you will. I'll be sure to keep that in mind.

_Orihara Izaya, confirmed dead!_


	2. Second Salvo

It's an impulsive sort of plan. One that Izaya is playing mostly by ear, but that's what makes his side-projects entertaining. The stakes are so low that the only way he can have fun with them is to play things fast and loose. It's not _vital_ that he find out anything about Tsukumoya. Someday it may be useful but it's not particularly important to any of his current schemes, so he can get away with instigating cyber sex with no clear goal in mind beyond it being yet another salvo in the vague sort of mind-games they play.

Sex can be a useful tool. This is far from the first and certainly won't be the last time Izaya has used his body to lower someone's guard, but it is one of the very few and far between times he's done so without any sort of physical contact being involved. If anything it makes for an interesting experiment to see if it will actually work in this kind of situation. A situation where there is nothing but words on a screen between two men who are equally cunning and knowledgeable of every potential angle.

The trick is making sure he doesn't underestimate his opponent. Neither of them quite trust the other's motives, all of their interactions a complicated tangle of "I know you're up to something and you know that I know you're up to something and I know that you know that I know that you're up to something" into infinity. Both of them playing at pleasantries and feeling one another out for weaknesses.

Izaya does not intend to lose.

_Orihara Izaya, reborn!_

_Orihara Izaya_  
Hello again~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
So soon? What are you up to?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Maybe I'm eager for another taste of Tsukumoya's cock~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Maybe you're just making a nuisance of yourself.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I do business here. I didn't give you access to this room for your entertainment.

_Orihara Izaya_  
How cruel. You had no problems with it before. And you said you'd be interested in a repeat~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
That was before I knew it would turn you into a pest.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Do you make it a habit to be this needy with everyone you offer sexual favours to, Orihara? It's only been a few days.

_Orihara Izaya_  
What can I say. My plans have been going so smoothly of late, I'm a bit at loose ends and it's kind of boring. You make for an excellent distraction!

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Get too distracted and your plans could fall apart on you.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Is that a threat?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Oh no. I'm not interested in getting involved in whatever you're plotting, that's not how I operate. Things will shake down however they're meant to. I'm just pointing out a basic truth. You shouldn't spend so much time playing that you neglect your work. It could end poorly.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Are you worried about me then? After one little tryst~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Don't mistake a little friendly advice for concern.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I wouldn't dream of it.

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
What is it you want, Orihara?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Nothing in particular.

...

...

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
Did you jerk off thinking about me?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You'd like that, wouldn't you?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Go on. You can tell me. Did you sit in the dark in front of your computer screen after I logged off and stroke yourself wondering just what it would feel like?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're starting to become rather one-note, Orihara. Why the sudden fixation on sex... with me in particular?

_Orihara Izaya_  
The truth?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I'd prefer it. I'd like to think neither of us is inclined to lie to one another.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Save by omission, of course.

_Orihara Izaya_  
And if I kept insisting that it's all for no reason beyond the sake of keeping myself entertained and getting under your skin?

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You desperately need to be taught a lesson, Orihara.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Naughty. Do you want to spank me?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
At the moment I want to wrap my hands around your neck.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Ah~ Tsukumoya's losing his perfectly unflappable shell. I need to save this log for posterity!

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Am I? Or am I simply giving you exactly what you want?

_Orihara Izaya_  
...?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You want me to keep you entertained. You want me to lose it. Do you want to think about me holding you down? About things getting violent?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Is this some kind of strange transference of your fixation on Shizuo?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Ugh. Don't bring up that brainless idiot.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
No. This is interesting...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
He's physically superior to you, and you provoke him. To prove that you're quick and clever enough to keep ahead of him and stay unscathed.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
And now you're provoking me in a place where there is no physical element. There is nothing but the mental. Word games on a screen.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Are you still trying to prove how quick and clever you are?

_Orihara Izaya_  
You just *need* to bleed the fun out of everything, don't you?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Maybe. But someone could really have a field day with your psyche.

_Orihara Izaya_  
And it's so easy to pick at someone when you're hiding behind a thick wall of mystery, isn't it?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Do you want the truth, Tsukumoya? Full disclosure? I'm here to pull you apart. I don't like being at even a minor disadvantage to anyone, so I'm going to scrape away that blank mask of yours and find out what you're hiding.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Sounds interesting. If you stop being so clumsy about it, this might just make for an enjoyable game.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I'll try not to bore you.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Try harder. You're already getting tedious.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I should make it so you can't reply.

...

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
There. I bet you hate this, don't you? But you won't log out because now you're curious as to why I'd do something like this. Especially after I've said that I wouldn't.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Consider this me teaching you a lesson.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You want to play? You want to be terribly distracting and talk about sex all the time? We can do that. But I think I'll do it my way.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Do you know what I'd do if we were face to face *now*, Orihara?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I'd tie you up.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Have you all sprawled out naked and at my mercy. As far as I can tell this *is* what you want, isn't it? Didn't you say last time that you wanted me to use you?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Oh, I could use the hell out of you, Orihara.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
But this is punishment. I don't want to go rewarding you for bad behaviour. So really what I think I'd do right now is neglect you a little. I'd get my enjoyment. I'd fuck that beautiful mouth of yours until you choked. And I'd do everything in my power to turn you on because I love to watch you squirm.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Are you aware of that little fact?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I love knowing more than you and rubbing your face in it. You get so irate; it's the most beautiful thing in the world.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Not that I'd go so far as to say that it's my one true pleasure in life, that would just be sad. No, lording things over you isn't my only joy, but it's high on the list of things I love.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Oh look. I suppose you did make me slip a little. Here I am revealing things about myself. Maybe we could call that half a point in your favour. Either way I'm clearly going to have to watch my tongue as it were.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Let's go back to you and how you'd look. Tied up and flushed and needy. Silently begging for release.

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Sex toys. Do you use them, Orihara?

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Oh that's right, you can't respond.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Not that I really forgot. I'm just giving you a moment to think about that.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You asked me if I thought about you after our last little "conversation". I still wonder if the reverse is true as well. If you thought about me. If you have any special "playthings" that you used while you wondered what it would be like to have me filling you up.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Maybe I should do some looking online and make suggestions of what you could add to your collection. Just so you'll have something of an appropriate size when you want to think about me.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Later though. This is amusing enough on its own. I wonder if you're hard yet or just fuming. Or both. Panting and rubbing yourself off and cursing my name.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Oh hell. I'll let you reply again. It's more fun that way.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I hate you so much.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Hate me? You? The man who claims to love all of humanity?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Let's just say I have my doubts about whether or not you qualify on occasion.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Is that why the sudden obsession? You want to know for certain where I slot into your little worldview? Ah, Orihara. Not a wasted motion. Everything for a reason. Always so perfectly calculating.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
This is why seeing you off balance is wonderful.

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
Yes. Well.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Are you still hard? Still desperate and needy? Has any of this talk gotten to you at all?

_Orihara Izaya_  
What about you?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
That's not the question. I don't talk about myself.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I could be stroking myself right now, but I'd never let you know. This is about you. It will *always* be about you. Maybe once or twice you will score a fragment or two. But you will never have the whole picture. I will never give it to you.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
If we were face to face by this point I'd have you aching for release. Flushed. Sobbing for it. And even though I'm not sure if you've learned your lesson I'm still feeling a bit generous. I did let you speak again, after all. And now, I think I'd let you come.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Come for me, Orihara. I want to watch you

...

...

...

Izaya doesn't mean to doze off. It's simply one of those things that happens. He's feeling particularly loose-limbed and lazy after mopping himself off as best he can with a handful of tissue (already hating himself enough for letting those too smooth words get to him), only intending to close his eyes for a moment.

When he opens them again the clock on his desktop shows that it's been nearly half an hour and the chatroom is still open. Cursor blinking at him innocuously from the text box and Tsukumoya hasn't said a word since "_come for me, Orihara. I want to watch you._"

For a moment Izaya is tempted to log off without saying anything further. Except it's been so long that the action is sure to be noticed and he _knows_ Tsukumoya is watching (the man is always watching, always aware when someone logs in to his room, aware of every half-typed then deleted message). Watching and more than likely quietly amused, waiting for whatever Izaya might do next.

There's nothing to do but speak up. To meet things head on as it were.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Are you still there?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Of course.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Where else would I be? You know what I've told you.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Twenty-four-seven. Yes.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Did you fall asleep?

_Orihara Izaya_  
No. I got busy checking other boards and chatrooms. I just forgot to log out here.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I get the feeling you're lying. Were you so spent you fell asleep at your desk?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
It's just like we're cuddling afterwards. How cute~

_Orihara Izaya_  
Hardly. If anything it's more like I rolled over and made you lie on the wet spot.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Ha! So filthy, Orihara. And you've pretty much admitted to falling asleep now. It was that good for you, hmm?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
What do you do to yourself when we have these little "talks"? You've asked that question of me, and turnabout is fair play.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Do you finger yourself? Spread open that tight little hole of yours and think about me filling you up?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Don't bother. I'm not in the mood for round two right now.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
No? Are you sure that's not what you want? You *could* have left quietly.

_Orihara Izaya, confirmed dead!_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Well then.

Izaya immediately regrets disconnecting so impulsively. It's like a show of weakness, a blatant way of telegraphing that, yes, Tsukumoya got to him. That he spent too much of their last conversation fumbling one-handed with his keyboard while his other was busy fisting his cock and god, if _only_ he had an extra one to finger himself with while he was at it.

With a small curse he scrubs a hand over his face and quickly pushes away from his desk. He needs to shower. He needs to not think about how this game has so quickly turned on him. He needs to figure out how to get things back under control somewhat.

Things with Tsukumoya have been a game of one-upmanship since day one. A game where Izaya is always lagging a few steps behind, much to his annoyance, as Tsukumoya had no problems pointing out tonight. The fact that even _this_ particular plan isn't quite working out only adding to his irritation.

Someone who appears to live his life in a chatroom should _not_ be able to leave Izaya panting.


	3. Interlude 1: Rapidfire

_**[FILE: Tsukumoya Shinichi]  
[chat excerpts of interest]**_

**[log-salvo5]**

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Only you, Orihara, would see this as a perfectly reasonable method of obtaining information on a target.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Haven't we been over this before? It *is* perfectly reasonable. You'd be surprised at what people reveal in moments of weakness.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
And you draw them near enough to worm inside their hearts and minds without letting them through your own walls. Yes, yes. I'm perfectly aware of your parasitic method of operations.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
However, that method doesn't work when they care about sex even less than you do. You honestly think I'm about to let things slip in a haze of arousal?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
That's your first mistake.

**[log-salvo9]**

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're saving these, aren't you?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I'd be surprised if you weren't, honestly.

_Orihara Izaya_  
And you're not?

_Orihara Izaya_  
I have trouble believing that we're so different that you don't keep every single conversation that occurs here. You're just as obsessive as I am.

_Orihara Izaya_  
It's what makes you good at what you do.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
True enough. And I suppose these are amusing enough to be reviewed now and again.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Oh? Am I special to you, Tsukumoya? Does the perfectly detached observer and chronicler of every odd bit of bullshit that happens in Ikebukuro have a favourite human of his own?

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Arrogant, aren't you?

_Orihara Izaya_  
What parts get you off more? The parts where we talk about fucking or the parts where you're talking down to me?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I'll leave that to your imagination.

**[log-salvo14]**

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Say it.

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
I don't beg.

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
I told you that.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Your replies are getting slow, Orihara.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Hands otherwise occupied?

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
You're a little terse yourself.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Say it.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I don't need to go through this charade with you to get off.

_Orihara Izaya_  
You're not stopping me from coming.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I know.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Shame that.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Sometimes just watching isn't enough.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Sometimes I think I'd like to control you.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Just a little.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Just here.

...

...

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
please

_Orihara Izaya_  
please let me come

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Yes.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Perfect.

**[log-salvo15]**

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I have to admire your dedication to this.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Have you gotten *anything* useful out of me since starting this ridiculous game of yours?

_Orihara Izaya_  
You'd be surprised, Tsukumoya.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Although with you it's less a haze of arousal you let things slip in and more a haze of hubris.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're not as clever as you like to think.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Neither are you.

_**[end of file]**_


	4. Gambit

_Orihara Izaya, reborn!_

_Orihara Izaya_  
I want us to meet in person.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Now why would you suggest something like that? Even setting aside the fact that I don't meet with people offline; we're business acquaintances, hardly friends. And definitely not friends of the sort to be arranging offline meetings.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I just think it's time to end this charade of ours, that's all. Consider it a sign of how much I respect you that I'm being this up-front about it.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Besides, I'd think the cyber sex would push us a little bit beyond the realm of simple "business acquaintances", wouldn't you?

_Orihara Izaya_  
If we met we could finish what we've started here. Face to face. No more dancing. No more games.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Unless you want more games~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I suppose I should appreciate your candor. Unfortunately I'm going to have to decline. Our meeting up would be a bit of an impossibility.

_Orihara Izaya_  
How so? No matter how fond you are of masking your IP it's still fairly obvious that you live in this area given how knowledgeable you are on local happenings. I can't imagine it being an issue of distance.

_Orihara Izaya_  
And I'm not about to force you to give me your real name, although I suppose with a face to face meeting I might be able to research and ultimately find it out.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Hmm. Maybe it's because you don't want me to see your face at all. Do we already know each other, Tsukumoya? Are you someone I would find very familiar if we were to meet?

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
Ah! I know! Maybe Tsukumoya is old and ugly and doesn't want me to find out that I've been cybering with a nasty old pervert! I wouldn't hold it against you if that were true. I suppose I am the one that instigated those filthy things; no matter how eager you were once we got going.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I assure you that I'm not a dirty old man.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I don't know if I should trust you on that. But, I suppose there are other possibilities. Hmm. A girl maybe? One who thinks she'd be viewed as less than capable if anyone knew her true gender.

_Orihara Izaya_  
The more I think about it the more that idea intrigues me. If we met I'd still let you do all the naughty things we talk about in here, Tsukumoya. I'm very open minded. We could even buy some toys. You know the kind. You've talked about it enough~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
It's nothing like that. I can't leave this chatroom, that's all.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Your twenty-four-seven availability is so important to you that you don't step out for air even for a moment? What an awful life. Are you some kind of shut-in? If so I commend you on how well informed you are despite that. Still, I can't help but pity you.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
It's not like that either, but I know the way you are. You only believe in peculiarities when you're face to face and have no other option. I don't have an easy method of proving my oddness.

_Orihara Izaya_  
So you're saying you're one of the monsters, Tsukumoya? How irritating. No matter how much I try to avoid it all you monsters keep finding your way into my life when I really want nothing to do with any of you. I never would have had sex with you if I'd known. Even a nasty old pervert is better than a monster.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I wouldn't say I'm a monster.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Also, it's hard to say if what we do counts as proper sex.

_Orihara Izaya_  
If you're not a human you're a monster. It's hardly a complicated concept. I suppose it's possible to be both. Enough people consider Shizu-chan to be technically human no matter how monstrous he is, although I'm not so kind. But you can't be "none of the above".

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Such a shallow little worldview.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Then what does the monster consider himself to be?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I'm myself, of course. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Orihara Izaya_  
None of this explains why you seem to think a meeting would be impossible, though. I'm acquainted enough with monsters that one more makes little difference, even if I do wish you'd all just stay out of my way.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Because we exist in very different worlds, Orihara.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
It's simple enough when you think about it. You exist in your physical space and access my world through your computer or phone or whatever. I view your world through the filter of what people put online. The line there simply can't be broached.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I guess, all things considered, it does make me a bit of a "shut in". Just not a conventional one.

_Orihara Izaya_  
This might be even more ridiculous than your stories about cities having personalities.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I knew you'd be like this. You're such a cynic. I suppose it can be beneficial to your work to eye every fact with a jaundiced eye until you're certain of the absolute truth. But even still, how can someone who knows a dullahan personally not be more open to unusual happenings?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Fine. If the benefit of the doubt is what you want, I'll give it to you. See how much I respect you, Tsukumoya? But that still doesn't answer the question of what you are. An AI? An alien?

_Orihara Izaya_  
*Are* you an alien? It would be amusing to tell certain parties that I've spoken to one.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I know what you're planning and as terrible as it is to spoil your fun, no. I don't think so.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Then what? Don't tell me you don't know, that's a level of ridiculous that seems even beyond you. Especially given how much you _do_know.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I couldn't say. I've never really thought about it. I just am. Do you think particularly hard about what you are?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Don't answer that. I realized as soon as I said it how foolish that question is. Of course *you* do. But outside of philosophers and odd little creatures like you, I doubt most people do.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I'm not a philosopher, Orihara. I deal in facts, just as you do, speculate only when it's requested of me, and I don't particularly like when speculation is required. As such, I've never put much thought towards just what I am.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Then indulge in some speculation for me since you only do so when asked.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Ah, but I don't talk about myself either. No, Orihara, I think I've given you enough for today. I've really given you far more than I ever planned on. I guess we could say that you scored a point this round. But if you want to figure the rest out so badly you can keep digging around on your own.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Is that a dismissal? Are you kicking me out?

...

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Yes. I think so.

_-disconnected-_

Izaya blinks briefly as the chat window closes, an irritated little hiss escaping from between his teeth when he attempts to enter again and his password is denied. Sing-songing, "That's not playing fair, Tsukumoya~" under his breath as he attempts a few simple workarounds, expecting them to fail but needing to try anyway. Easing his way towards a more serious hacking attempt (not that he expects that to work either, he's aware Tsukumoya is somewhat more skilled than him on this front) when his phone rings with a message.

The brief lines of text are just as he expected.

[_Relax. I'll only leave you locked out for a few days. Although if you keep trying to break in I might make it longer. Don't test me. And don't bother replying. I'll be blocking everything from you for a few days as well._]

Izaya's lips twist into a vicious little smirk. It's interesting, seeing this side to the usually quite unflappable Tsukumoya Shinichi. The slightest of hairline fractures forming in the other man's seemingly featureless outer shell for Izaya to dig his nails into and start peeling at. This is the opening he's been waiting for, even if these hints that the man may be yet another monster are somewhat disappointing.

And blocked or not, Izaya still sends one simple message in reply.

[_I got to you~ _]


	5. Interlude 2: Momentary Ceasefire

Yes, he got under my skin.

It's not like I'm infallible and I've certainly never claimed to be. Everyone has weaknesses and I have mine. Perhaps mine are more carefully hidden than most, but that doesn't mean they stop existing. And as separate from things as I like to stay maybe...

Well, maybe I enjoy talking to people a little too much.

"Talking at"? Fine. If you think that's more accurate you can believe it if you want. It's not my place to argue. The point is maybe he was right about my hubris. Maybe I underestimated him. Maybe I spent so much time anticipating a twisted up game of words that he blindsided me with simple straightforward questions.

I know I didn't have to answer.

I couldn't tell you why I did.

I wouldn't tell you either, that's really nobody's business but mine. Certainly not yours. If I suddenly make a poor decision or two because of Orihara, well...

My poor decisions. My mess to clean up.

Yes I'm also perfectly aware that the smug little bastard is likely laughing at me right now. That's not important. This is a long, long game we're playing. Not one that is won or lost in a single moment. A step forward, a step back. It's a complicated dance. Maybe neither of us will ever win. Maybe it will never end.

Will I be disappointed when it does?

I couldn't tell you.

And I still wouldn't tell you either.

You can stop finding this amusing any time now.


	6. Final Salvo

Izaya behaves himself, just as he's asked, for an entire week. He doesn't attempt to crack into the chatroom or send Tsukumoya any messages beyond that one reply. It's not entirely difficult, he does have other concerns. If anything, the week is a much needed break that prevents him from getting too fixated on something that was only intended to ever be a hobby. A momentary distraction.

Not that he stops from fixating entirely. He spends a few nights turning his last chat with Tsukumoya over in his mind. Reading and rereading the log, adding a few notes to his file (still filled with so many aggravating question marks), and doing a bit of research.

Not there is much to be found given what vague details he has. But it's somewhat of a starting point.

It's just after five in the evening, Izaya idly flipping through files and considering heading out for a bite to eat when his phone chimes at him. The slightest of smiles curving at his lips as he notices the sender and the single line of text that follows.

[_You have your access back_.]

Izaya's smile grows a little sharper and he quickly sends a response. [_Is this an invitation?_]

[_Take it however you want._]

Izaya chuckles as he slips his phone back into his pocket. Tempted, more than tempted, to hop right back into the game. But patience is important and there's no sense in letting Tsukumoya know just how eager he is.

No. He'll wait. Pick up some dinner. Perhaps take care of a little more work. Reread the logs one more time. _Then_ he'll pop in to the chatroom again. Everything is a matter of timing.

_Orihara Izaya, reborn!_

_Orihara Izaya_  
So here we are again.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I have to say, our conversation last time was quiet enlightening for me. It makes me wonder why you revealed that much of yourself. Unless you're simply making up nonsense to throw me off track, but I'm not so sure. You've always been honest, even if you're not entirely forthcoming.

_Orihara Izaya_  
At the very least it gave me quite a bit to think about.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I was feeling sorry for you, Orihara. Every so often I like to throw you a bone just so you'll stop with those tryingly clumsy questions.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Chalk it up to my sense of fair play.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Whatever excuses make you feel better. This doesn't change the fact that you felt the need to lock me out for over a week.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I was getting sick of your logging in at whim for no particular reason.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
No matter how enjoyable of a distraction it might be, you *do* needed to be reminded who's in charge and I don't have time for aimless frivolities.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Of course, of course.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Lying to yourself. So sad.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
And you've learned nothing. You're still going to be a first class nuisance, aren't you?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Hardly! I have questions.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Ah, questions. Questions you know I won't answer and yet here we are.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Relax. I'm not about to start trying to piece together just what you are while we sit here. That would be dull.

_Orihara Izaya_  
No. I want to talk about the sex.

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You can picture me rolling my eyes if you'd like.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I would, but I don't exactly have a point of reference to do so.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I just wonder what you get out of it, if things are as you say.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Has it occurred to you even remotely that I only play along to humour you?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Since you're the one who seems so fixated on it, after all.

_Orihara Izaya_  
It has, I'll admit. But I don't quite buy that.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Why humour me at all?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
For the same reasons *you* do anything, perhaps? Entertainment value?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Hmm...

_Orihara Izaya_  
Nope. Not quite buying that one either.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Try again~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Insufferable.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Now, now. Don't go losing your temper and kicking me out again.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I don't think you want to just hand me another point so quickly. Do you?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Or do you want me to win?

_Orihara Izaya_  
As a sign of my victory we could talk about your lips wrapped around my cock for once.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Do you even have lips? How does this work, anyway?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I'm not getting into that with you.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I hope it's ruined your fun, suddenly confusing your point of reference for you.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Not so much. Not when you clearly make it a habit to pretend to be human like most monsters do.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I don't pretend. There's a difference between actively lying about what I am and choosing not to discuss it at all. I do the latter.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Fine, fine. Dress it up however you please. In the long run it's unimportant. I have no problems continuing this little game of ours in its usual vein. You don't want to discuss what kind of a monster you are, so I'll simply continue to assume that you resemble a human. Just as you like to imply through omission.

_Orihara Izaya_  
And you still haven't answered my question.

_Orihara Izaya_  
What do you get out of it?

...

...

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
We've both carved our way under each other's skin, Tsukumoya. No matter how much we each like to pretend otherwise.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Didn't you accuse me once of trying to prove how quick and clever I am?

_Orihara Izaya_  
I think you're trying to prove the same thing

_Orihara Izaya_  
And I think we're too evenly matched for either of us to ever win.

_Orihara Izaya_  
All we're going to do is slice each other to ribbons.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
The flaw in your logic is the simple fact that I have nothing to prove. To you or otherwise.

_Orihara Izaya_  
And I believe I have nothing to prove to you. Yet here we are.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Circling and hissing at each other like a pair of territorial cats.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Wonderful bit of imagery there, Orihara. Although I'm not sure I appreciate being compared to an angry cat.

_Orihara Izaya_  
It fits. Like it or not.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
In your opinion, perhaps. Not mine.

...

...

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
It's strange.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Orihara Izaya_  
This is probably the game with the lowest stakes that I've ever bothered to play.

_Orihara Izaya_  
And yet you're likely the most worthy opponent I've ever had.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Are you sure I can't tempt you to start getting involved with things?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Maybe you could try to thwart me~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
As amusing as it could be to play the Holmes to your Moriarty. No. I don't think so.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Spoilsport.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
It might be fun for a little while, Orihara, but in the end it wouldn't be right for either of us.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
We are what we are. Both observers on opposite ends of the spectrum.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I couldn't get in neck-deep alongside you anymore than you could quietly sit on the sidelines with me. What we do here is about as deep as I choose to get.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Besides, you couldn't function without someone to gloat to. Or someone to hassle for details when you come up on the informationally challenged side of things. We couldn't do that if we were at odds with one another.

_Orihara Izaya_  
So the status quo remains.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I see nothing wrong with it.

_Orihara Izaya_  
And our little game?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Ah, I'll leave you to decide that. You started it, after all.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
And in the end you'll do whatever you please.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You'll waltz in here and make a nuisance of yourself and I won't stop you. Because I enjoy this just as much as you do, Orihara.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Opposite ends of the spectrum or not, we're still two of a kind.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I'm glad you're so accepting, because I'm not quite through with you anyway.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I haven't finished figuring out what you are.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I thought you weren't interested in "monsters".

_Orihara Izaya_  
As a rule, no. But that doesn't mean I want to be ignorant about them. I'm still going to pull you apart and find out what you are.

_Orihara Izaya_  
And you'll continue to dodge all my questions.

_Orihara Izaya_  
The game can go on for *years*~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
And we'll cut each other to ribbons?

_Orihara Izaya_  
It doesn't have to be a bad thing~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Hmm.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I think I'll go for now.

_Orihara Izaya_  
We can start fresh another time. When we're both in the proper mindset.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Be ready for me~

_Orihara Izaya, confirmed dead!_


	7. Status Quo

**[log-45]**

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Well this is a surprise.

_Orihara Izaya_  
No it isn't.

_Orihara Izaya_  
You were expecting me.

_Orihara Izaya_  
You're *always* expecting me~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
That's because I've come to grudgingly accept the fact that you're a creature of whim that decides to hop in here every time he gets a hard on.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Which is disturbingly often.

_Orihara Izaya_  
As you've said several times before. You're here twenty-four-seven.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Why shouldn't I take advantage of that fact?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
And as I've *also* said several times before: I'm not here for your entertainment.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
But, you do as you please.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Blame yourself for being such a smooth talker. How can I resist?

_Orihara Izaya_  
You know, you *still* haven't told me what you get out of this.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Haven't I?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I get to watch you squirm.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
The simple satisfaction of knowing that you're spreading yourself open and moaning my name.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
That's all you need to know.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Ah. That reminds me. I got your... gift.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Or more, it arrived and Namie opened it since it was in with my business mail for some reason.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Now I wonder why *that* was.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Well, you're terribly inappropriate in what I consider my place of business. The least I could do is return the favour.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Can I assume that you appreciate it more than she did?

_Orihara Izaya_  
I do.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I also think you're being a bit egotistical if you consider this to be a representation of yourself.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I don't really. I just wanted to be sure it would make you scream.

_Orihara Izaya_  
It'll certainly do that.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Would you like something along the lines of: Oh! Oh, it's so big~ Oh, no. You'll tear me apart~ Ah. No~ It hurts. It hurts so good~ Nnnnn~ Deeper~ More~ Ah~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I could do without the bad porn theatrics.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Mmm. But it *is* lovely. I'm going to have so much fun with it~

_Orihara Izaya_  
I'm getting ready right now.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Flat on your back with your legs cocked up. Just the way I like you.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
The only thing better is when my dick is in your mouth. Just because it keeps you quiet. You're far too in love with the sound of your own voice, Orihara.

_Orihara Izaya_  
You're one to talk.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Shh. Or I'll make *sure* you stay quiet. Don't forget...

_Orihara Izaya_  
Yes. You're the one in charge. You won't *let* me forget. Now talk to me if you want me to be quiet.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Demanding.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I should just jam my cock down your throat until you choke for that.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I know you like it when I play rough.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Are you ready yet?

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
I'm changing my mind. This thing is ridiculous. You couldn't have sent me something a little more reasonable in size?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Complaints, complaints. I know you can take it.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Nice and slow and easy.

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
fuck i'm not using this ever again

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Are you having issues?

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
it hurts you fucker

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
god i hate you

...

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
the guy without a body doesn't get to buy the sex toys anymore

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
It's not that bad, is it?~

...

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You must be enjoying it. You'd still be complaining otherwise.

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
fuck you

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
passed out from the pain

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Drama queen.

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You love it. I fill you up so nicely, don't I?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
So deep. So good.

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
god yes

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Don't come yet, Orihara.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Not until I say so~

...

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
can't stop me.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
No. I can't. But you'll still hold yourself off.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You won't come until my say-so.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Because you love it.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
And so do I.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I just want you to twist in the wind just a little more.

...

...

...

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
i

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
fuck

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Now.

...

...

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Just like we're cuddling afterwards. Hmm, Orihara?~

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
shut up

**[end of file]**


End file.
